<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity of Love by apple_solutely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548672">Gravity of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_solutely/pseuds/apple_solutely'>apple_solutely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Big Dick, Eddie Kaspbrak's oral fixation, Face-Fucking, Forbidden Affair, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Let Richie Tozier be dick-hungry, M/M, Mechanic Eddie Kaspbrak, Pilot Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Praise Kink, Richie Tozier's Oral Fixation, Rough Sex, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Zero-gravity sex, and I am correct, sort of office sex, the intercom is there to cockblock them physically and emotionally, today I offer you space smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_solutely/pseuds/apple_solutely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eddie and Richie (partly) fuck in zero-gravity</p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>The absolutely necessary space smut fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gravity of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykingtozier/gifts">gaykingtozier</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this fic is the product of watching too many space shows like Battlestar Galactica, Firefly and The Expanse. There are many references to the shows and if you've seen any of them, you'll pick up on it. The situation itself was inspired by the first episode of The Expanse where there is also a scene portraying zero-gravity sex. The world is a mixture of all three shows combined in one but that's not important information.</p><p>Title is taken from the song Gravity of Love, which, surprise, surprise, is an Enigma song. Listen to it. And all their other songs.</p><p>This one is for Zirah, my wife, hi Zirah!! I meant to write and upload a fic on your birthday but now we're here, more than a week later :(<br/>Thank you for always supporting my fics and all my ideas (including this one)!! You are very, very cool, you smart, gorgeous human being. Also, big thanks to Armilla <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast">(tranquilatlast)</a> who read this and validated me because I desperately needed it.</p><p>I love you both!! </p><p>Fair warning: I'm not educated in all things space so I tried to be as scientific as possible. You will have to suspend disbelief in some situations. Oh, and don't be fooled. I'm big shy about this fic because of Obvious Reasons but I do hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Richie’s thrown onto the back of the door the second Eddie’s shut and locked it behind them with a firm click. He’s panting like a ferocious animal about to eat him alive, teeth bare and hands planted on either side of Richie’s love handles. The pressure of it is all too delicious, combined with this frenetic heat surging out of Eddie as he can taste the bitter tingle of his minty breath on his wet tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saliva floods on the inside, coating his entire mouth in anticipation of sex. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pure sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eddie reeks of it. It pours off his compact body, all tight in a typical mechanic jumpsuit, oily and greased, and so fucking hot Richie’s dick might fall off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you not to fuck up the primary gimbal?” Dark and heady, the inflect in Eddie’s tone crawls under his skin and rattles his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie's eyes swivel back into his skull, panting in embarrassingly high-pitched breaths. He feels utterly wrecked </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> and when Eddie gravitates his pelvis right up along his erection, Richie bursts into flames and squeezes Eddie’s shoulders. It’s molten—the gorgeous warmth of their clothed cocks sliding up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thumps his head back loudly, weak in the knees, Eddie’s breath hot in sharp pants, heating the length of his jaw. “I asked you a fucking question.” He nips at the skin and as if to prove a point, nails his hips up in an angle that makes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus—fuck—” Richie laughs in hysterics, swallowing down air, “It’s—” He bites down on his bruised lip, “—it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mechanic’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>job to check that! I’m only the f-fucking pilot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grunts, tugging them further into the room, “That’s what you always say…” His fingers come up to unzip Richie’s attire, frantic and skilled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie isn’t even out of breath! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk curls from his success at undressing him, small hands explorative down his pec, all bunched up in his palm. “Eddie…” He whines, careful enough to disguise the true extent of his wants and needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” Eddie pinches Richie’s hardened bud, already perked from the state of his undress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me if you want me to shut up.” He pleads, hands tracing up the curve of his spine. Eddie shudders and presses forward, mouth on his before Richie can even blink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s always something about his kisses that has Richie forget they’re only fucking. They fuck and they fight but he’s beginning to notice the signs of something else peeking behind the curtains. It’s dangerous and Richie </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing shuts you up.” And even this, Richie thinks, sounds fond coming from Eddie, who at this moment, kisses him as if he’s his oxygen supply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie kisses him back, unable to shake away his smile which threatens to glue upon his mouth and his cheeks. He backs them against a desk and Eddie gets with the program, easily settled on top, legs spread open for a Richie-shaped form to slide right in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie puffs a small laugh, face scrunching immediately as if he’s betrayed himself in the indulgence of Richie’s shitty joke. “That’s stupid—.” When he palms Richie’s still clothed dick between his legs, the other hand squeezing his ass as if to dock him right in the perfect spot, Eddie groans loud, wanton, and wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful…” He peppers down the side of Eddie’s face, leaving a trail of spit. Richie’s heart thunders at the tip of his tongue. One more beat and he might do something stupid like tell Eddie he loves him. “Any louder and the whole fleet’ll find out the chief is fucking the captain…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Eddie growls, tightening his hold on Richie’s dick. It makes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>shake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “They all know anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie bucks into his hand, tears at the corner of his eyes, “S-sucks you’ll never get the p-promotion, Chief.” He rips off Eddie’s suit so that it piles at his waist and quickly gets his hands on his torso, exploring the expanse of his skin and the hard lines of his abs. He rubs down the scar, mysterious and intimidating all at once. Eddie never told him how he got it. “You’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie practically foams at the mouth, dropping to his knees just so that he can lick him all up. Eddie’s breath stutters, the heel of his palm on his dick, aiming to stave off the pressure. “It was never my intention to fuck you for a promotion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He chomps down at his swollen mouth, eyes never leaving Richie’s. “I fuck you because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Eddie grips his chin, a swipe of his thumb on the lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>It’s too much.</span></em> <em><span>He doesn’t mean what you think he means. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite it all, Richie laughs, a questionable pause in the cock of Eddie’s head tilted to the side. His heart squeezes painfully as he parts his mouth. He’s saved from the interrogation when all of a sudden the intercom beeps on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Passengers, due to a malfunction in the system</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” Richie arches an eyebrow at Eddie who merely purses his lips, “—</span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll have to restart the system. Please be seated for the next few minutes while we enter zero gravity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The intercom silences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Eddie stares at him, hands still firmly glued at Richie’s crotch. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it.” A gentle whirr vibrates beneath their feet moments later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up—why the fuck aren’t you naked yet?” Eddie demands, ripping his suit down to his knees. Richie’s cock bobs out, wet and fat. He nearly squeaks, cheeks flamed red from the way he’s dripping as Eddie inhales sharply and shuts his eyes as if he’ll cum on the spot otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love that you’re h-having a moment there but...we’re going to be in the air pretty soon—” He swallows thickly, reaching down to remove it all and about to explode into stardust from the way Eddie tracks every movement of the muscle between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Rich,” His pupils are blown wide as he throws his suit to the side, “Come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, all Richie has to do is wait because Eddie’s on him in a split second, wrapped up by strong arms and swept into a filthy kiss. He punches out a hiss once he feels the unmistakable length of Eddie’s velvet dick pulsates against his own. They both moan, sound swallowed into each other’s mouths. Richie traces a finger down his happy trail, scratching at the fuzz of hair then wrapping all of Eddie’s thick and </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>girth in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that good?” Richie stutters, begging for validation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good. Just the way I like it,” He keens, hips magnetic and rhythmic in slow and steady thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie kisses him, overwhelmed by the praise. He feels like they’re floating in space but soon realizes they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>when his body becomes lightweight and free. Gasping, he pulls off his mouth to grab them both. Eddie grunts at the sticky heat of it all, fingernails dangerously clawing into his shoulders as Richie loses his absolute mind watching their dicks clutched tight in his fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers the seminars from flight training—about the effects of zero gravity. About the difficulties in movement and how every single touch feels impossibly slower. The way it is now. As if time has slowed down and as if they’re allowed to feel every single flare curl up in their spines, fire off every nerve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s breaths run rampant, gorgeous, and loudly mixed with Richie’s own harsh breathing. “Can you? Can you fuck my face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, lords of Mars.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This earns Richie a rough laugh as Eddie nibbles on his earlobe, drawing his head to the side to guarantee access. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trembles all the while they shift into the positions most viable. They’re only around two feet off the ground, half-way up in the air but suddenly it feels like a lot more and it electrifies Richie who’s explored the vast solar system—who thrives on the freedom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s stubborn jut of his jaw clicks, watching from under his eyelashes as he settles between Richie’s legs with him below, knees locked around his neck. Eddie involuntarily spreads his fingers to the meat of Richie’s thighs. He scratches up with a hooded gaze as Richie leaks and leaks. He whines. Because his dick is right in Eddie’s face! All he has to do is wait for his next move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been this way with them since the very first day they met a year ago. When Richie was fresh out of the academy, twenty-three, stars in his eyes—which quickly transformed into hearts upon meeting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d been twenty-eight then, working meticulously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> and caught in an eyelock with Richie for hours as introductions were thrown around. Not even a minute after they exchanged names, they were arguing about Roslin’s theories on Chamala extract. How they ever landed on a topic such as this one, he’d never be able to remember. But Eddie is the reason they got anywhere in the first place. He’s the one who dragged him into his office three months in and bent him over the desk, making Richie cum within three minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told himself it was a one-time thing. But it wouldn’t have been the first time he’s lied to himself either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Richie complains needily, focusing intently on the waft of air from Eddie’s slick mouth. He swears he grows from the sensation, eyes about to pop out of his skull when he’s rewarded with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you’re adorable,” Eddie guides him in, arm looped from under Richie’s thighs, fingers bruising the inside. He grazes the flesh of his pudgy stomach, causing him to squeeze in, “Don’t worry, I got you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie nods fast, wetness pooling at his eyes. For all of his roughness, Eddie means well in the end, heart golden—Richie’s observed it. And pretty soon, just as promised, his mouth forms into an ‘o’ when Eddie licks a path from below and all the way up to the tip. He never understands what to do with his hands so he keeps one at Eddie’s shoulder, the other flush along his own body, at his chest where he can feel his heart skip again, and again, and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I just want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> you sometimes,” Eddie confesses with fervor, eager to envelope him entirely inside his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ungh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” On a whim, he rocks his hips, knowing full well Eddie wouldn’t mind—and he doesn’t. He fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>rides</span>
  </em>
  <span> the movement skilfully, a challenging glint sparkling in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie tries his best not to let them spiral in the air, to keep them grounded but his control is slipping out of his grasp. They can’t move quickly and it hurts as every brush of Eddie’s tongue probing on the underside of his dick pressurizes the soreness on his tip. He gasps, mewling and creating little noises that echo in the room as Eddie eagerly bobs his head, sucking at the top with everything he’s got, pressing the muscle of his tongue between the slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck me,” Richie whispers, mostly mumbling to himself. “I want you, I want your cock—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is Richie’s favorite part. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> has ever been as desperate as him. But Eddie trades his fair share of enthusiasm quite openly. Probably more than Richie ever could without blushing like a fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie pops off with a satisfied hum. It makes him wince from the cooler air. “Just a bit more, sweetheart. I know you can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t sure if it’s the term of endearment or the complete trust from experience, but Richie’s heart might as well be connected to his dick because he bends forward to peck Eddie on the mouth, sweet and swift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A billion blur of emotions flash across Eddie’s face, eyebrows curved forward in surprise. “Getting sweet with me, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart pulses at his throat as he says, “I’m always sweet for you, sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jokes are good. They’re safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Not quite as expected, Eddie licks his lips in deep thought, soft around the edges with two fingers prompted in the air. “Open your mouth up, baby.” Richie obliges and lets his jaw drop. “Suck. I want to work you open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie whimpers around his fingers, impossibly wet with saliva from the implication. He closes his eyes, lost from the overstimulation of Eddie’s teeth scraping his dick gently until he can feel the front reach his Adam’s apple, and the slight curl of Eddie’s fingers behind his teeth, up to his palate. Richie shudders as Eddie fucks into his mouth, foreshadowing those very same fingers and how exactly they’ll stretch him open until he’s loose for the main event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Rich—you’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Always looking at me like that,” His ears flame up under Eddie’s hot gaze, “with those stupid jokes—that godforsaken smirk and messing with the primary gimbal again—like you’re just asking to be fucked all the time.” He ends with a groan, head tilted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fuck me too good—want you all the time,” Richie says with a swivel of his hips once he removes his fingers. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you all the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck,” Eddie licks his lips, his hand utterly wet and reaching back to the curve of Richie’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezes his eyes shut, so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ready that he flutters before his fingers even prod at his rim. Richie all but curls his spine forward, almost sobbing with relief at the first breach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More.” Richie gasps, curving all at once with the way Eddie’s spreading his tongue leisurely below, making his toes curl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always so eager to be filled up,” He says, massaging the entrance twice until he pushes his pointer and middle finger in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knees buckling, Richie keens and gyrates into Eddie’s open mouth. His fingers dig deeper and deeper, firmly pressed in with practiced ease. And it’s slow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> slow because of the lack of gravity but so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Richie sees spots dance across his vision, glasses slipping off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When an explosion bursts inside his body, effective from the bruising thrust of his finger on his prostate, Richie locks up, entirely frozen from the intensity. He swears in Mandarin and Eddie laughs breathlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And because he also knew well enough not to be alarmed, this prompts him to simply fuck in as fast as he can, pumping viciously. “Come on, Rich, isn’t this what you wanted?—” He flexes his fingers along his dick, smoothing up and down, “Couldn’t bother to ask, hm? It’s all fun and games.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—” His eyes shut from contentment, scrambling for words, “You like the g-games.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie vibrates a hum of an agreement he can feel all the way from his glistening dick to the hair at his nape. “And you like to be chased.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to scream but no words come out. Instead, he hears the whirring return and the familiar click of the intercom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie swears right when Eddie does too, eyes locked as they freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Attention passengers, thank you for your patience. We’ll resume to previous settings in thirty seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weight returns to his muscles. “Fuck.” That word spurs them on to disentangle, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the idea, yes,” Richie mutters distractedly, unable to pay attention to anything but Eddie and the reassuring rub of his fingers on his rim. He loves it when Eddie’s handsy—making sure to let him know he’s not done yet—that Richie’s still on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he has to let go sometime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie nearly collapses and or passes out from pleasure and exhaustion, blood honey-like and limbs jelly. In the midst of it all, he had forgotten the lack of attention Eddie’s dick must be getting. That same dick that is angry-looking, wet, and fisted inside the cup of Eddie’s hand. He works himself in quicker strokes as gravity increases, rooting them to the cool floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie groans into his mouth, easily probing at the seams with his tongue as Richie stands there and takes it, rather panting than properly able to reciprocate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prepare for thrust correction</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The intercom delivers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie snorts, nose denting into the crevice of Eddie’s cheek, “You got that right.” His feet finally touch the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against his mouth, Eddie smiles, sending his heart into a fluttering mess. “You ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between them, Eddie’s pre-cum makes a mess low on Richie’s stomach, “I was born ready,” He breathes out, backing up into the cleared desk, tugging Eddie along. He knows he appreciates being manhandled a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With two strong arms, Eddie grabs the back of his thighs and lifts him up flat to his chest. Richie holds on tight, breath knocked out with a whimper, “Eds—What the fuck are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking strong for</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hell.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” In this position, Eddie’s cock glides just barely at the crease of his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you,” He whispers, pushing him on top of the desk they’ve christened a billion times over. His back collides with the ice-cold metal and it’s a pleasant contrast from the burn Eddie’s touch delivers. “It’s all for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie swallows the thickness in his throat, blinking up at the ceiling. He can feel Eddie’s hands, the kiss on his knee, the smooth manner of when he bends Richie’s legs closer to his torso. The heel of his feet clings on the edge of the desk. It’s the only thing keeping him sane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Then show me what you got, tough guy.” He says with aims of riling him up. “Fuck me. Make me cum on your cock.” Words seem to bubble out as Eddie stretches him open, bare but not exactly shy when they’ve been here before. When Eddie’s eaten him out like he’s the last drop of water in the entire galaxy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A growl echoes from the confines of his throat. It makes him think Eddie will sink his teeth into his skin and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And Richie wants it. He wants him </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie merely lines up, sliding him closer to the edge.  Richie’s muscles strain and there is that faint tinge of tight heat in his thighs, his calves, and low on his spine. It’s not as if Richie is out of shape—he is a military man after all, but he rather enjoys it. It reassures him that he’ll feel Eddie tomorrow. But then again, he probably will drag Richie for another illicit rendezvous in less time than that, so there’s no need to worry. Not really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eddie’s powerful—the fittest man on this battleship aside from Mike and Ben. Richie didn’t need to get Eddie naked to know that. It’s in his walk, his talk, his slightly reserved personality, and the love he shows for the people he cares about. Eddie is the exact epitome of a person who makes you feel special if he’s giving his undivided attention. And Lords of Mars and Saturn was it fucking worth it when he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That mouth on you…” Eddie starts without leading the sentence anywhere. They don’t have to make sense; they just like to talk and talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches for the lube in the drawer. “That mouth would also sound a whole lot better with me screaming your name while you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Richie insists. The bottle flips open and it doesn’t take long for Eddie to slick up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dick-hungry, you drive me insane,” Eddie punctuates every word as he pushes in, leaking and dripping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All thoughts and emotions die in his brain. He seems to slide back from the force of Eddie sinking deep inside in one go until he’s entirely seated. They both hum, coiled like a bowstring about to snap, each swear word ripped from their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Move. </span>
  </em>
  <span>P-please, please.” Richie begs and wiggles his hips to get any sort of friction he can find. Sparks shoot up his spine, tiny but effervescent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hisses, “Fuck that feels so good already.” He rears back to test it out and drives back in quick enough for Richie to whimper from the sting of pain and pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants more and more. He’s vibrating from it, thrusting low to meet Eddie half-way as tears collect in his eyes, drool at the corners of his mouth. “Eddie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Faster, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He digs his nails into the surface of the desk, scratching the metal until he feels as if he’ll bleed. Eddie leans forward to pull him into a harsh kiss, nibbling at Richie’s lower lip while never missing the very angle he needed to make Richie curve up and sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand what you do to me, do you?” Eddie asks, his blunt head finding Richie’s prostate finally. “The way you make me feel. It makes me think what’s better,” He slams forward and Richie cups his cheek to keep him stable in their gaze, “Me all over you or you all over me—</span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes roll back, using his feet on the desk as leverage for taking him in more by shifting his pelvis up. Eddie groans, catching the movement for what it is and gripping him from above his ass to guarantee what Richie needs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always so thoughtful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unmph! Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Richie yells but pants louder, a swirl of something sweet rising up his esophagus. He can’t help but think he’s on to him. Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Richie likes to hear. What gets him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Affection. It’s his Achilles’ heel but it’s also Eddie’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it? You like how I fuck you and you take it while you drool all over yourself?” Richie blushes and whines as Eddie’s nails scrape on his lower back, sending shivers all up his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes, Eddie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He all but nods, practically bouncing on his cock at this point, each thrust delicious enough he feels him at the base of his throat. He’s going to choke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie clenches around him, chasing his orgasm which pricks intensely in his groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re close.” Eddie murmurs and the fact that he knows this drives him buck-wild, all thoughts incoherent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucks in faster and faster, the slap of skin so fucking obscene he feels his release crest like the roaring orchestra right before the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna—” Richie’s voice dies out just when Eddie tugs him in deeper with shallower pumps that make his skin howl. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He says before he’s even grasped the knowledge that he’s came, blinding white and pulsating between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie moans long and deep, “Oh, Gods,” He grunts as Richie’s world spins and spins, in one place, exactly like a primary gimbal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take any longer for Eddie to spill with a groan, warm liquid pumping heavenly inside him. Richie nearly orgasms again, wet where Eddie is still pistoned inside, nerves all bundled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie swallows air in aim of evening out his pounding breath which tickles the hair on his chest. He’s ducked low, sweat a shiny layer over his forehead and neck. His torso is marked with Richie’s cum, and there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it—nearly distracting him from the splash of tender skin where his scar is. He doesn’t pull away; Eddie stays for as long as he can, light kisses up his sternum as Richie traces on his back with trembling fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk,” Richie says, voice all high and low. “Scratch that. I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You fucked my brains out.” He croaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admiral Marsh wants to meet you and me after this.” He reminds him, cheek dug in the middle of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip with a deep inhale, “You think it’s about…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Us.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head then slowly, inch by inch, pulls out. Richie’s eyelids fall shut, feeling utterly wrecked and ruined. And empty. Eddie helps to stretch Richie’s legs with care. He feels very much like a newborn animal, all wobbly legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Eddie hands him a water bottle stashed in one of his countless drawers. “It’ll help with your voice.” He doesn’t look at him as he says this, already busy cleaning his softening dick with a wet towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie eases up into a sitting position and takes a few sips, mesmerized with every flex. “What if it is about us? What if they put a stop to it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hands him a spare towel to clean with, “We’re in the middle of a war. Humanity is on the brink of extinction.” Eddie says, with labored breaths as he puts on his clothes. “There are better things to worry about—and besides.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans forward, palms planted on either side of Richie on the desk. He sucks in a breath and somehow—even after everything they’ve done—this feels like the most intimate moment they’ve shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just fucking, right?” Eddie asks, face devoid of any emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s smarter than he looks and he isn’t just any common engineer or mechanic either. Eddie was in the academy just as he was too but that isn’t even his biggest achievement despite being in lower rank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems to be searching Richie’s face for something, eyes dragging on every slope and detail. Richie’s always been an open-book and Eddie knows just how to read him. A Cheshire-like smile appears and a small puff of ironic laughter. “Cat got your tongue?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I do hear the rain so I better grab a gun and bring her in, huh?” He replies, witty until the end of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand slowly inches up to cup Richie’s cheek, thumb scraping the prickle of facial hair, “Boom, boom, boom.” Eddie says breathily, promptly kissing him on the last word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the sound of my heart</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eds, I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaspbrak. We need you at CIC</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The intercom blares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mouths hover closeby. Eddie’s hand falls down at his side, fisted as his breath blows at Richie’s open mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was going to</span>
  <em>
    <span> tell him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I better go.” Eddie’s voice is filled with dejection, “They must’ve already called you if I’m receiving a message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He blinks fast, barely able to speak. Frustrated, he says, “Go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk later.” He promises, body angled towards the door. Richie swallows and nods which causes Eddie to sigh after a second of contemplation, taking two steps in stride until his lips meet his forehead with a gentle kiss. “I’ll meet you here after, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh-hm…” Richie hums, caught off-guard from his display of affection. He frowns at Eddie’s stiff but meaningful posture, mouth parted as if in longing. This plants a seed of warmth in his stomach, and the longer Eddie stares, the larger it grows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It appears all of a sudden. Eddie’s affection. Like rare resources such as air and water; more valuable than any jewel and meteor in the solar system. It’s these tiny actions—all of them—they crack their facade and bring ideas to his head. But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie meets his eyes, brimming with a sense of something larger at play. Eddie never backs down, shoulder-to-shoulder, always meeting him half-way into every challenge. He’s not going to leave him. He won’t because it’s not in his blood to abandon. And maybe, just maybe, Richie’s beginning to understand that it’s not all in his head after all. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry. They figure their shit out. Eventually...</p><p>Leave a comment if you'd like :)</p><p>I am also on <a href="https://twitter.com/yippee_ki_ya">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>